Save Me
by Alabelle
Summary: MY version of what happened when Claire came back. There might be some suspense if my writing is good enough! and there will definitely be fluffy romance between Claire and Charlie. CC. AU. My first LOST fanfic! Please please review!
1. She Came Back

**Title:** Save Me

**Rating: **in between G and PG (at least for this chapter)

**Summary:** My version of what happened when Claire came back. There might be some suspense (if my writing is good enough!) and there will definitely be fluffy romance between Claire and Charlie. CC. Slight Jate.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost. I will tell you why. If I did own Lost, there would be some changes. First off, Charlie and Claire would be happily married with seven kids (just kidding about the seven kids part), Locke would stop being so freaky, Boone and Shannon would still be alive, Sawyer would be with Ana instead of Kate so Jack could have Kate, and The Others would not be a mystery and would all be dead. But see, if that happened, we'd have a very boring show about a bunch of happy people on an island, and Lost would stink. Which is why I do not own Lost.

**Author's Note:** My first Lost fanfic! Please no flaming when reviewing, and constructive criticism would be much appreciated!

Chapter One—She Came Back 

Charlie couldn't stop thinking about Claire. He strummed his guitar, and tried to get his mind off her, trying to believe that she was okay. She was fine. She'd come back to him. But he knew it couldn't be true. Ethan had hung him—who knew what he did to Claire, and the baby? He didn't even want to THINK about the baby, and how whatever he did to him or her would destroy Claire. No. It wouldn't destroy her. Because it wasn't going to happen. She was strong. She'd get through this. She'd come back to him.

Charlie put his guitar back in its case, and stood with his hands in his pockets, pacing in the caves. He couldn't stop thinking about her. About her sweet Australian accent, about her beautiful hair, her oh-so-blue eyes, her—

"Charlie!"

Charlie turned to see Jack running towards him. He slowly glided over to where Jack was running and said, "What do you need, Jack?"

"Claire's back! Hurry!" Jack said with sweat running down his face. Charlie immediately perked and ran after Jack to where Locke and Boone were carrying her in.

Charlie knelt down beside her, and held her hand. Her eyes were shut. "Claire? Claire? Can you hear me, Claire?"

Much to his relief, Claire's eyes fluttered open, and her eyes focused on Charlie. She screamed and backed away.

"Charlie! Charlie! You're … you're alive! But, but, I thought…"

Charlie reached out and held her hand again. "I got away. Jack and Kate saved me. I had to stay alive for you, Claire."

Charlie couldn't believe what he had just said. It's not like it was a personal conversation between the two of them. Everyone was crowded around the two of them, listening. And not everyone two or three people. Everyone EVERYONE. Boone, Shannon, Lock, Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Michael, Walt, Rose…

Taking his cue, Jack knelt down beside Charlie and said, "I'm going to take a look at her and talk to her about them. Charlie, get everyone out of here and bring me several bottles of water."

Hearing what Jack said, everyone backed away as Charlie ran to the waterfalls and filled up several bottles with water.

He rushed back just as Jack was leaving. Jack stopped Charlie before he knelt down beside her again and whispered, "She'll only talk to you."

Charlie left Jack's side and sat down next to Claire, handing her a water bottle. "What happened out there, Claire?"

Claire closed her eyes and drank almost the entire bottle. "Ethan let me go."

"What?"

"He let me go, Charlie. He told me..."

Claire paused for a moment and rubbed her temples.

"He told you what, Claire?"

Suddenly, Claire grabbed her stomach, which was still very pregnant. "He told me he was coming back!"

"Coming back? When? For who?"

She grabbed Charlie's arm tightly and whispered, "_He's coming back for my baby._"

So…what'd you think? Do you guys like it so far? Please, please review! I'll put more up as soon as I get some reviews!


	2. The Plan

**Rating: **in between G and PG again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost.

**Author's Note:** I can't believe how many reviews I got for the first chapter—and so quick, too! (On the last story I wrote, I had 2 reviews in a total of about 2 months of it being on there before I deleted it.) There will be shout-outs to the ones who reviewed at the end of this chapter! Thank y'all so much and keep on reviewing!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Chapter Two—The Plan 

"Kate, go stay with Claire. I need to speak with Jack."

It was a few minutes after Claire told Charlie about what Ethan had said. Kate nodded in response and walked over to Claire. Charlie stood around until he saw Kate sit down with Claire. Then, he headed off to find Jack. He finally spotted him filling up water bottles.

"Jack! Jack!" Charlie called.

Jack looked up at Charlie and stood. "What did Claire say?"

"Ethan is coming back," Charlie told him, and Jack's jaw dropped.

"Coming back? When?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Charlie said, and Jack sat back down, rubbing his head. Charlie sat down next to Jack and said, "But I do know what he's coming back _for_."

"What's that?"

Standing, Charlie replied, "The baby! Jack, he's coming back for Claire's baby! We have to bloody do something!"

At that moment, Locke walked over with Boone in tow. "It seemed kind of tense over here," he said. "Is there anything wrong?"

Jack stood and hesitated before he said anything to Locke. But finally, he whispered, "Ethan is coming back for Claire's baby."

Locke whispered in response, "Why are we whispering?"

Returning to his normal voice, Jack said, "Now, we don't know when Claire is going to have her baby, but it is going to be soon. I don't think Ethan's alone. And I know these guys are smart, and they know this island. My guess is Ethan has his men posted everywhere to catch Claire when she's having the baby. At least two people need to be with her at all times in case she goes into labor. We can't afford to have her alone."

"I'll be with her," Charlie immediately spoke.

"So will I," Shannon said while walking up to the group.

Charlie immediately felt sad. He had hoped no one would want to come with him, so he could get some quality alone time with Claire. He got an idea.

"Shannon, the purpose of having two people is that those two people can defend Claire and protect her," Charlie said.

"Two against, like, what—ten guys?" Shannon asked.

"Three," Charlie confirmed.

"Charlie, if those guys come up to us Claire will have _just_ had her baby. Do you really think she'll be able to fight while also protecting her young?" Shannon said in a challenging way. Flipping her hair behind her shoulder, she continued, "Besides, I have long legs. I can run and go get help."

"That's not a bad idea," Locke said, and Boone and Jack nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Charlie said with an angered face, and stormed off towards Claire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next chapter will be pure fluff between Charlie and Claire! Keep reviewing!

**allikat225** Thank you so much for the review! I really hope you liked this chapter!

**SpikeandCharlie'sLostLuv** Thanks! I thought that it was so sweet, too! I hope you'll like the fluffiness in Chapter Three!


	3. Save Me, Charlie

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost.

**Author's Note:** I really hope y'all aren't giving up on this story. Please, please review!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Three—Save Me, Charlie 

"Hey, Claire," Charlie said to his friend, sitting down next to her once Kate had left. Claire was drinking water.

Once she put the bottle down, she moved some blonde-brown hair out of Charlie's eyes. "There," she smiled, approvingly.

Charlie turned red and smiled back. "What happened to you out there?" he asked.

"Do we have to talk about that?" Claire asked while repositioning herself against the cave wall.

"No. We don't," Charlie answered. He looked at her. She was beautiful. He noticed a scar on her forehead. He touched it and asked, "How did this happen?"

"Charlie, I thought we agreed not to talk about this," Claire reminded him.

"Ethan did this to you?" Charlie stood in anger. "I'll kill him!"

Laughing, Claire tugged on the legs of his pants and said, "Charlie, sit."

"I just…I hate seeing you like this. Hurt," Charlie explained, taking his seat once again.

"Oh, trust me. I've been hurt before," Claire answered and rubbed her belly.

"How's Claire Junior?"

"I think it's a boy."

"What makes you think that?"

Looking back up at Charlie, Claire shrugged and answered, "Just a feeling."

Charlie nodded and the two sat in silence for a while. "I know we said we weren't going to talk about this, but, for the weeks when you were gone, I was a wreck. I couldn't do anything. I'd just sit on the beach and stare at the forest. Rose was the one who helped me get out of my funk."

Claire smiled and said, "Charlie, you're so cute."

Charlie smiled back and replied, "You don't look too bad yourself."

Claire threw back her head and laughed, "Oh, yes. I haven't had a shower with shampoo in nearly a month, I have stretch marks, my eyes are bloodshot, and, oh yeah. I'm pregnant. How can you resist me?"

Charlie scratched the back of his head and answered, "I don't know." He looked up into her big, blue eyes. They were full of wonder.

"Charlie…" she whispered.

"Well … uh, it looks like … um, your water bottle is empty!" Rising quickly, Charlie finished, "I'll fill it."

He quickly jogged over to the waterfalls, cursing himself under his breath. Why did he have to make such a stupid comment like that? Who did he think he was—Elvis? She's pregnant! What was he thinking? He was such a stupid little—

"Charlie."

Charlie turned around and rose to his full height at seeing Claire. "Claire, you should be sitting down," he said, placing an arm warmly on her arm.

"I should be with you," Claire responded, and took his hand off her arm and held it. "Charlie, I want to trust you. I want to be with you."

Charlie took a step closer towards her and said, "Claire… We can't do this."

"Charlie, we can," Claire took a step closer as well, so they were very close. "I want you to save me. And I know you can. You already did."

Claire closed the gap in between them and kissed Charlie's lips. He put his arms around her, kissing her back, and held her as close as her pregnant belly would allow.

When they separated, before they made their way back to their makeshift shelter, Claire repeated her words, "Save me, Charlie."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hope y'all liked it! Next chapter…you'll have to come and see! Review, too! Also, I would like to say thanks to my lone reviewer of Chapter 2.

**Darth Vengeance**I love your pen name! I love Charlie/Claire fluff, too. _Fire + Water_ broke my heart.


	4. The Voice

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost. Duh.

**Author's Note:** I hope yall like this chapter! To let you know, I'm doing a new chapter when I get two reviews. Like I'll do Chapter 4 once I get 2 reviews for Chapter 3, if that made any sense. Anyways, on with Chapter 4!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Four—The Voice 

It was two weeks later. Claire had wanted to go to the ocean for a bath, so Charlie and Shannon were walking with her. "Really, guys. I haven't gone into a false labor in, like, hours," Claire joked.

"Nevertheless," Shannon began.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just hate it that you have to be with me every second of my oh-so-interesting life," Claire laughed.

They were walking down the path when suddenly with one hand Claire grabbed onto a nearby tree, and with the other she clutched her stomach.

Charlie touched her arm and stated, "Claire. Claire, are you okay?"

Claire tried to smile and said, "Oh, it's nothing. I think I just have to um… OH!"

Claire doubled over and screamed in pain.

"Shannon. Go. Run. Get Jack," Charlie said to Shannon, who nodded and began to run off.

Claire looked up and managed to say, "No. I'm fine."

But Charlie stood in front of her and said, "Claire. You're _not_ fine."

"No, she's not," said a voice from behind Charlie. Both Charlie and Claire looked toward the voice, and saw the speaker. "Claire is having her baby."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry so short! And sorry for the kind-of-long wait. I promise the next will be out by Thursday, 2-9 if I get two reviews by then so REVIEW!

**reedygirl54** Thanks so much! I know, seriously. Who could NOT like Charlie?

**DarkDizzyMerryGoRound** Aww thanks so much! Yeah, I **LOVE** CC fluff.


	5. You Never Know

Rating: PG 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost. Duh.

**Author's Note:** Wow! I never expected three reviews in one day! Thanks, yall! As a thank you gift, another chapter!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Five—You Never Know 

"Dude, this is heavy," Hurley muttered to himself after stumbling upon Charlie and Claire.

"Hurley. Run. Shannon's already gone. Get anyone—everyone! Locke, Boone, heck with it, Sun or Jin if you can!"

"Uh, dude. You got a little, uh, something on you," Hurley pointed towards Claire, who looked down to see her pants were wet.

"My water broke," she whispered. "Oh my gosh."

"Hurley, RUN!" Charlie yelled.

"Dude, you can't pressure me! I'm not too great around doctor-ish stuff," Hurley reminded them and touched his head. "And right now I feel a bit … ugh!" His cheeks swelled up and Hurley ran off.

"Ahhh!" Claire yelled in pain. She grabbed onto Charlie's arm tightly, and Charlie too yelled in pain.

Charlie stood, with Claire holding his leg, and screamed, "_Help! Help us!_"

Then, he felt an awful pain in the back of his head, and everything went black.

When Charlie woke up, he was resting against a cave wall. He blinked open his eyes and looked around. Claire was no where to be soon. He quickly stood, getting a headache, but was then pushed back down.

"Relax, Charlie," came a voice.

Charlie looked around, "Where are you?"

Ethan stepped out from behind the shadows and answered, "Here."

"Where in the bloody hell is Claire?" Charlie demanded.

"Oh, she's fine. That whole incident was a false labor, you know. She wasn't really having the baby. But, me and my boys figured that since she was going to have the baby sometime, it would be easier to just keep her here so we don't have to go spying for her everyday, watching her, following about seven paces behind you and her holding hands under the waterfall, kissing, and doing all that _extremely_ disturbing stuff."

"But…but…" Charlie said. "Her water broke."

"Nope. Wasn't it. As it turns out, sometimes when women go into false labor, it makes them to urinate. Strange, I know."

"What are you going to do to her?" Charlie asked.

"Well, there's not much I _can_ do until the baby is born. But after that, well, you never know."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry, it's kinda short again! Ashamed look Anyways, thanks to the reviewers!

**reedygirl44** Hope you liked who the voice was and this chapter!

**DarkDizzyMerryGoRound** Yeah, I figured most people would think it was Ethan. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**16aqua** Thanks so much for reviewing! You put a smile on my face!


	6. We Need A Plan

Rating: PG 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost. Duh.

**Author's Note:** Howdy. Thanks, my spectacular reviewers! Sorry for the kind-of-long wait. Here's another chapter!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Six—We Need A Plan 

Charlie wished he had his guitar. It was a silly thing to wish for, but somehow, strumming his guitar always helped him organize his thoughts. Only being able to pace in a small, dark cave made his thoughts jumbled up and confusing. There was Claire and the baby to consider. Then he wondered if Jack and the others were even looking for the two of them. And what did Ethan mean—you never know?

He knew one thing for sure—he HAD to get out of there, and with Claire. But, how was he supposed to do that?

A few hours later, Charlie screamed out, "Help! Someone help me!"

Someone other than Ethan rushed in, asking "What's wrong? Where  
are you?"

Hiding from the dark light, Charlie snuck up behind the man and struck his head with a large rock he had found. When the Other fell, unconscious, Charlie ran out, and ran towards the nearest light he saw—right into Jack.

"Charlie!" Jack said a little too loudly. Charlie immediately covered Jack's mouth and pushed him outside of the cave, where he saw Locke, Boone, Sawyer, and Kate. Kate tried to talk to Charlie about what happened, but he just covered her mouth and motioned for all of them to run. It wasn't until they reached the beach that they finally talked to one another.

While Jack was giving Charlie a once-over, Kate asked, "What happened? Shannon came back saying Claire was having her baby, but when we got there, you weren't. Although, we did find Hurley a few yards away. Where's Claire?"

"Claire went into false labor, although at the time we thought it was real so Shannon ran to get Jack. Hurley found us, I tried to get him to run and get help, but he had to go throw up. Ethan took us. Claire's still back there. I have to go save her!" Charlie explained very quickly. He tried to stand, but was pushed down by Jack.

"You're not going anywhere until you get some sleep," he said calmly.

"Jack, Claire's in the hands of that sodding monster!" Charlie screamed.

"Jack's right, Charlie. We need a plan," Locke spoke.

"And what exactly are you suggesting?" Charlie yelled.

Locke smiled, and knelt down to speak with Jack and Charlie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well, what'd you guys think? I'll start writing the next chapter when I get two reviews!  Hey, I'm thinking of writing another one. Not a sequel, but another CC. Anyone have any ideas, or want to challenge me? Thanks to my reviewers of Chapter 5!

reedygirl44 …Maybe that was too stereotype? (shrugs) Oh well!  Thanks for reviewing! UltraViolet41 Sorry for the misunderstanding! Thanks for reviewing! 

**16aqua** Wow, thanks! Your compliment means a lot to me; especially since I KNOW you're a great writer, what with 883 Medallions, and all. Thanks for reviewing.


	7. Hello, Claire

Rating: PG 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost. Duh.

**Author's Note:** Just for mrs.pace, I'm definitely going to try to make this chapter a bit longer than all the others! 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Seven—Hello, Claire 

Jack and Kate were walking together down a path near to the Others' cave. "So, do you think," Kate brought her voice louder, "Charlie will be able to save Claire?"

"Why are you shouting, Kate?" Jack asked.

"Oh, you know… I just really hope Charlie will be able to," Kate answered.

"Don't worry. Charlie's strong. He'll be able to—ahh!"

Suddenly, all Kate and Jack could see was total blackness, as a black bag was placed over their head, and Sawyer and Locke jumped out of the trees that hovered above them and attacked the Others that were trying to capture Jack and Kate.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Boone ran about fifty yards away from the scene, and then into the cave. Slowing down their pace, Charlie said to Boone, "You go left. I'll go right. If you find her, holler for me!"

Charlie ran right with his flaming torch and Boone ran left with his. After running for probably ten minutes, he heard Boone shout, "Charlie! Over here!"

Charlie immediately turned around and ran towards Boone's voice. He found Boone feeling Claire's forehead. Charlie was shocked at the sight of her. The skin around her eyes were red, and she was deathly pale. Without saying a word, Charlie handed Boone his torch, and Charlie picked up the still-pregnant Claire and ran out of the caves, carrying her.

About half-way back to the beach, Claire woke with a sudden jolt and screamed.

Charlie lowered her down and held her hand, whispering, "Claire, shh… You're okay. I need you to be quiet. Can you be quiet for me, please, Claire?"

Claire looked around, and then finally her eyes met with Charlie's. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she held onto him. "I'm so scared," she whispered.

He hugged her back and reassured her, "You're going to be fine. I need you to be quiet until we get back to the beach."

Claire nodded, and Charlie picked Claire up again, and said, "We need to hurry, Boone."

He looked around, but Boone was nowhere in sight. He turned around in circles, looking everywhere for him. Then he felt a large rock hitting his head and he fell to the ground.

Claire scrambled to her feet and saw Ethan staring at her. She backed up, but knocked herself into a tree, and fell. Ethan walked up to her and looked down at her. "Hello, Claire," he said.

Keeping her eyes on Ethan, Claire felt the ground surrounding her until her hands reached a small rock. She picked it up and threw it at his mouth. He turned around, shouting curses, and wiped away the blood coming out of the cut on his chin. Claire crawled over to Charlie and tried to shake him awake.

"Charlie, Charlie!" she shouted. "Wake up!"

She felt someone grabbing her by her arms and picking her up and she kicked in protest. "Let me go!" she screamed. "Help!"

But, her voice was muffled by her captor's hand covering it. The last thing she saw while being carried away was Charlie lying on the ground before she fainted in Ethan's arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I've decided to make this a 15-chapter. I'm still looking for ideas for a new CC fic. So, yeah. New chapter when I get two reviews! Thank you so very much to the reviewers of Chapter 6!

**16aqua** Aww thanks so much for people from Alex's past! Haha! I hope you liked this chapter!

**DarkDizzyMerryGoRound** Haha your comment made me smile! Thank you so much for reading this!

**mrs.pace** Why, thank you. Haha. I hope this chapter was long enough for you! ;)


	8. No!

Rating: PG 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost. Duh.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait! I had absolutely NO idea what to do after that chapter, so that's why. But I think I have an idea… Oh well. If I start writing, my imagination will take over! Ok so anyways…. On with Chapter 8!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Eight—No!

Claire was thrown onto the cave floor. She abruptly woke from when she fainted and brought her hands to her forehead, shielding the sunlight that was coming right her way. But, she was able to put her hands down when Ethan Rom **(A/N: It's Rom, right?)** covered up the Sun.

Claire looked behind her, and saw that she was only about a foot away from the clave wall, but she was desperate, so she scooted herself back that far and then wore a very scared expression on her face as Ethan came closer.

He knelt down in front of her, and Claire turned her head, letting her blond wavy hair cover her face. He lifted his hand and turned her to face him, and she shuddered in fear at his touch.

"Claire," he whispered.

"Get away from me," Claire demanded, trying to remain strong.

Then he did the most surprising thing. He leaned over and started trailing kisses on her jaw. Upon instinct, Claire lifted her hands and pushed against his chest. He fell on his back and she screamed through tears, "Don't touch me!"

But, he grabbed her by the wrists, and even though she was fighting with all her might, he pushed her hands back against the cave wall and started to kiss her again. So, she kicked and screamed.

In response, he put his legs over hers and kissed her mouth. She immediately turned her head, but he found her mouth again and pushed down hard.

_No…_Claire kept thinking, trying to wiggle away from Ethan. _No!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I know I'm a bad person. I'm really sorry it's so short again! I promise I'll update by Tuesday if I have 2 reviews. So…what do yall think? I kinda feel like I went out on a limb with that whole Ethan-Claire thing. Is it good? Thanks to my reviewers!

**DarkDizzyMerryGoRound** Aww you're so cute! Haha your comment made me laugh!

**16aqua** Thanks so much for the compliments!


	9. Forever Thankful

Rating: G 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost. Duh.

**Author's Note:** Okay, well, I won't experiment with all that stuff from the last chapter again. Haha. That's all it was, really—experimenting. And now I know, it's not my thing or yours, so it will no longer come into this story. (It wasn't really going to play a big part; it was just kind of a spur-of-the-moment idea.) Okay, well, on with the chapter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Nine—Forever Thankful 

Charlie stared at the fire. He couldn't believe he let her go again. He couldn't believe he wasn't strong enough _again_. Basically, he couldn't believe any of this. Was it some kind of punishment for the whole heroine thing? Because, if so, whoever was punishing him should know that he had proudly kicked drugs, and the only experiences Charlie had with drugs anymore were temptations, which he very much did _not_ give in to.

Rose sat down next to him, but he didn't look up to see if it was she. He could feel the ground vibrate when she gently sat down like she always did. Charlie would bet anything a sweet smile was creeping across her face.

"Hello, darling," came her sweet voice, and now Charlie knew for certain it was Rose.

"Hey, Rose," Charlie answered, still not looking at her.

"I understand you're having Claire problems."

"Yeah. I went to rescue her, but they took Boone, and Claire's gone," Charlie whispered, and could feel his face turn hot. Slapping himself lightly, he fought the tears away before anyone could notice, but fortunately, Rose did.

"You know, sweetie," she said, "There's no shame in crying. No one's going to look down on you for it."

"But I have to be strong," Charlie stated, finally looking at the person he was speaking to. "I have to be strong for her, Rose."

"Charlie," she said, and put a soft hand on his shoulder. "Claire understands. If she was in your position, she'd be doing the exact same thing."

"No, she wouldn't," Charlie rumbled. "She'd be thinking of a way to help me."

"And who says you aren't?" Rose questioned. "But, we need to leave the idea-making for the morning, when your head is clear. But, you know, if you don't let out your feelings sometime, they're going to explode. Do you want that to happen?"

"Of course not!" Charlie responded. "I suppose I _should _cry. But, the feeling is gone. I mean, it's there, but it's not as strong as it was."

Rose nodded and rocked on her feet. "Claire's beautiful, isn't she? I mean, that golden hair of hers, and those blue eyes! Now, I would _hurt_ someone fore eyes like those. And her accent…isn't it to die for?"

"Yes, it is," Charlie answered, and a tear rolled down his cheek. He felt his face growing hot, and so he buried it in his knees and cried for a good twenty minutes. When he got up again, Rose was wrapped up with Bernard, and although her eyes were closed, that sweet smile was on her face once again.

Charlie looked at her from afar, and she opened her eyes. After winking at him, he waved and nodded. Rose went back to sleep then, and Charlie went over to his makeshift bed.

Now he understood what Rose was doing—talking about how beautiful Claire was. And he was forever thankful.

All he had to do at the present moment was sleep, but at the crack of dawn, he'd be speaking intensely with Jack, Locke, and Sayid.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So…what'd you guys think this time? Haha. Thanks so much to the reviewers of Chapter 8!

**DarkDizzyMerryGoRound** I know; I cannot WAIT for that episode, too! I hope you liked this chapter!

**16aqua** Thanks so much for taking an interest in my fanfic! I hope you liked this chapter!


	10. I Have an Idea

Rating: G 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost. Duh.

**Author's Note:** I am _SO_ sorry. I know it's been, like, who-knows-how-long! I just had NO idea what was going to happen. And honestly, as I'm writing this I still have no idea what's going to happen, but I felt like I owed yall a chapter. So, here we go.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Ten—I Have an Idea 

"Okay, so Ethan has Claire and Boone. What are we going to do about it?" Charlie asked Jack, Locke, and Sayid the following morning.

At this time, the four paused for a moment to think. Locke rubbed the back of his head, Jack put his hands on his hips, Sayid teased the hair on his chin, and Charlie paced. Finally, Locke answered, "Nothing."

"Excuse me?" Sayid questioned.

"Nothing. We're going to wait," Locke repeated.

"How is _that_ going to help the bloody situation?" Charlie demanded.

"Charlie," Jack said. "Relax." Then Jack turned to Locke and said, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Jack, Ethan is smart. He knows we're going to come after them. So, we do the opposite. We don't do anything."

"Well, Locke, that's sodding brilliant!" Charlie said sarcastically. "We're just supposed to wait and let Ethan do something horrible to Claire? Great plan."

"So, what you're proposing is we wait until the opportune moment, when Ethan isn't expecting anything?" Sayid confirmed.

"Exactly," Locke answered.

"Well, Locke, would you mind if that bloody plan of yours _doesn't_ involve Claire dying?" Charlie almost screamed.

"Charlie!" Jack almost screamed back. "Hold on a minute." Jack turned to Locke and said, "I have an idea that would follow Locke's plan."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So… what'd yall think? Thanks to the reviewers of Chapter 9!

**16aqua** Thanks so much! Sorry this update was so late!

**reedygirl44 **Aww… Thanks! I really appreciate the compliments.


	11. This Changes Everything

Rating: G 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost. Duh.

**Author's Note:** Hey. So basically, I wanted to figure out what was going to happen when I wrote the last chapter, but obviously that didn't happen. So. Now I have to let my fingers fly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Eleven—This Changes Everything 

Charlie leaned over to Locke in the woods and whispered, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Locke nodded his head, and then brought his finger to his lips.

Giving Jack the signal, he walked towards the cave entrance, and then stood there. Immediately, two men ran out of the cave and began to attack Jack. That was their cue—Charlie and Locke jumped out from where they were hiding and pinned the two men in mere seconds.

Ethan came out of the caves next and put his hands on his hips. "Okay," he said. "What is it that you want?"

"A trade," Jack answered.

"A trade? Could you be more specific?" Ethan said.

"We want to trade Locke and Charlie for Claire and Boone," Jack told his enemy.

"Let my men go. We will discuss this."

Charlie and Locke unpinned the two men and they walked towards Ethan inside the cave. A few minutes later, Ethan returned, saying, "This can be a fair trade if we have all three of you."

"No. I'm the only doctor at the camp. They need me," Jack said.

"Then I guess Claire and Boone are getting the old bullet-in-the-brain in the morning," Ethan said with a shrug.

"Fine! Fine! You can take all three of us! Just let Claire go!" Charlie shouted, and Jack and Locke gave him a look suggesting the words: _You idiot!_

Ethan smiled and walked back into the cave. When no one followed he turned around and said, "I will set them free once you are in my jail. Come along."

Reluctantly, the three men followed Ethan. Charlie noticed that the conditions had improved since the last time they were there. Now, there was a little makeshift door, and a man was guarding it.

"Luke, open the door," Ethan instructed, and Luke obeyed.

Inside the small cave, there was a tiny light in the middle of the room, and Claire was leaning up against the wall nearest to it. She looked up and saw the three people. "Charlie!" she exclaimed happily. "Boone! Boone, look! Charlie has come to get us out of here!"

Charlie immediately ran to Claire's side and they embraced.

"Now can we let the others go?" Locke asked, but Luke had shut the cave door.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jack demanded. "You said they'd go free!"

"Now, Jack, you didn't actually think I was a man of my word, did you?" Ethan said with a mischievous smile, then left.

Locke turned to Jack and said, "This changes everything."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Soo….? Thanks to the reviewers of Chapter Ten!

**16aqua** Ha! Charlie paced! I didn't even notice that as I was typing it.

**Kirstieee.x** Thanks for the review! Just wondering, why did you review under Chapter 7? ;)


	12. Thinking of You

Rating: PG 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost. Duh.

**Author's Note:** Hey there! I have no idea what's going to happen in this chapter so here we go!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Twelve—Thinking of You 

Claire peeked an eye open and looked around. Locke, Jack, and Boone were in the corner of the cave whispering together, and Charlie was asleep. But then she saw him open an eye, but when his met hers, his shut.

She smiled and crawl/walked over to him. "Hey, Charlie," she whispered.

He opened an eye and said, "Hey, Claire. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I can't. I was just … thinking of you," she replied with a seductive smile.

Charlie stood and leaned up to where he could look down into her eyes. She closed hers and kissed Charlie, who was taken by surprise. He fell backwards a bit, but then leaned forward again and wrapped his arms around Claire Littleton. When their kiss ended, Claire whispered, "You're the only man I want to kiss ever again."

Charlie smiled and said, "I don't think you have to worry." After that, he kissed her again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry it was so short! I felt like I needed to add a chapter for yall guys. Thanks to the reviewers of Chapter Eleven!

**16aqua **Thanks so much for the review!

Kirstieee.x Aww…thanks! Ernil i Pheriannath Thanks for reading my story! 

**AmandaDeLonge **Haha your reviews made me laugh—they were so intense!  Thank you!


	13. Labor!

Rating: PG 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost. Duh.

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm happy to report that I DO know what's going to happen in this chapter! Shocker, huh?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Thirteen: Labor! 

"Charlie. Come here," John Locke whispered.

Charlie parted from Claire and walked over to Locke, Jack, and Boone. "How are we going to get out of here?" he asked.

After Jack told Charlie the plan, Charlie scratched his beard and said, "That might work. But how are we going to get the guard to leave?"

"We could tell him we need water," Boone suggested.

"Like he'll care," Locke remarked.

"I have an idea," piped up Claire. The four men turned around and saw Claire standing next to the light. "I can go into labor," she said with a wink.

"That just might work," Jack smiled.

"Great. So, now?" Claire said.

"Do you know the entire plan?" asked Charlie.

"Well, I was sitting about five feet about away from Jack when he told you, and I _can_ hear you, you know," Claire responded. Then she reached into her hair and pulled out a bobby pin. "Here, Locke," she said, handing it to him.

He smiled, took it, and said, "Thanks."

"You ready, Claire?" Jack whispered as he, Locke, Boone, and Charlie separated. Claire nodded and positioned herself nearest to the lantern light. She sat down and looked at her nails, then grabbed her stomach and gagged. She started breathing heavily and holding her breath in pain. She threw back her head and groaned, also.

Charlie crawled over to her and grabbed her hand. "Claire, what's wrong?" he asked.

When she had a breath, Claire answered, "I'm going into labor!"

"Locke! Locke! She's going into labor!" Charlie shouted, and Locke ran over to the guard.

"Sir! Sir!" Locke said, and the man turned around to face him. "Claire is going into labor! You have to go get help!"

Luke jumped from where he was sitting and ran off. Claire started to decrease her labor pains, but Jack motioned for her to keep going as Locke picked the lock on the makeshift door. Once he got it open, he looked up to see Luke and Ethan staring at him. "What do you think you are doing?" Ethan asked.

Then Boone jumped in, taking his knife from his pocket and thrusting it toward the two enemy men. "Do as I say or I'll stab you!" he shouted.

Luke and Ethan exchanged glances, and then put their hands up. Boone motioned toward the door with his knife and said, "Open it."

Luke did as Boone said, and then put his hands up again. Boone went out first, and held the knife dangerously close to Luke and Ethan's necks as everyone else cleared the small prison.

Jack and Locke were running out of the cave first, with Charlie and Claire struggling behind them, and Boone bringing up the rear.

After nearly a half mile of running, Charlie looked behind him and didn't see Boone. He stopped, but waved to Locke and Jack to keep going, so they did. Charlie turned to Claire and said, "I'll go find Boone. You run along, okay?"

But Claire hadn't even looked up to meet Charlie's eyes. She was looking downward. Charlie looked at her feet, as well, and they were covered in what looked like thick water. _Oh no…_ Charlie though. He looked back up at Claire, who had suddenly doubled over in pain. "Claire! Claire!" he said.

"Charlie, I'm going into labor!" Claire screamed.

"What? Labor? Can you move?" Charlie screamed back, befuddled.

As Claire fell to her knees, she answered, "No!"

Charlie ran his fingers through his hair and thought about what to do. Claire was going into labor, he had no idea where Boone was, Jack was probably halfway back to camp, and CLAIRE WAS HAVING HER BABY!

Then, he looked where Boone should have been running towards them. But instead, he saw Ethan and Luke walking towards them, dragging someone along with them. When they reached the two people, they threw the lifeless Boone, who had four of five stab wounds on his chest.

"Oh my," Charlie whispered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hey! So, gimme some reviews, please!  Thanks to the reviewers of Chapter Twelve!

**Ernil i Pheriannath** Haha, thanks for your review!

**Kirstieee.x** Aww… you're too cute!


	14. Escape

Rating: PG 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost. Duh.

**Author's Note:** Hey! Sorry for such a long wait—I had, like, NO idea what was going to happen in this chapter! But now I do and so there will be one more chapter after this one, which I already have written up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Fourteen—Escape

Charlie looked down at Claire, who was lying on the floor screaming through clenched teeth, already dripping in sweat. Then he looked at Boone, his eyes closed and his mouth open. Finally, he looked up at Ethan and Luke, who were giving him a "Ha-ha-we've-got-you-now" grin.

He looked at Claire again, who was struggling to lock eyes with him. She smiled weakly and he did in return. In one swift motion, Charlie reached his hands into the back of his pants and pulled out a .44 handgun, firing shots at Ethan, then Luke, then both of them again. When he ran out of bullets, he saw that both men were dead, each having four bullet holes in their chest.

Claire rolled over her head to look at the three dead men beside her, and then looked up at Charlie. Taking several breaths in between each word, she asked him, "Where did that come from?"

He explained, "Jack gave it me. Now, c'mon, we have to get you out of here."

Claire shook her head "no", and then pointed at Boone.

Charlie sat on his knees and sighed, deep in thought.

Jack and Locked were running through the forest when they heard eight bullet shots being fired. They stopped and looked behind them, seeing Charlie and Claire nowhere in sight. They exchanged worried glances, and then ran back at full speed toward the cave.

Charlie was still sitting on his knees, thinking of what to do when he heard running footsteps, coming from the prison area. Charlie looked and saw three men running towards them. _Bloody terrific…_ he thought with dread, but then Claire got his attention and pointed towards the cave entrance, where he saw Jack and Locke running for them, motioning for them to get down.

Charlie did as he was told and hovered down over Claire, hearing several gunshots being fired above him. When they stopped, he looked at where the three men were running and saw that they had all fallen on the floor, presumably dead.

Then Charlie looked up to see Jack and Locke above him. "Claire's having her baby," he quickly rushed out.

"We have to get her out of here," Locke said to Jack, who nodded.

"Charlie and I will get Claire, you grab Boone," Jack said to Locke, who bent down to pick up Boone, and then hoisted him over his shoulders.

Charlie held onto the front end of Claire while Jack grabbed her legs, and the five people jogged out of the cave as quickly as possible.

When they were far enough away and Jack could tell that Claire was in unbearable pain, they stopped and Jack positioned Claire near a tree.

He checked to see if everything was ready for the baby to be born, and it was. As Charlie held Claire's hand (and nearly broke from being squeezed so tightly), Jack delivered Claire's baby, a beautiful boy.

Claire held him in her arms, crying from joy, and Charlie looked onto the baby, smiling. Claire hugged him tightly and repeated over and over, "I have a son. I have a son."

So I hoped you liked it! Once I get two reviews, I will post the final chapter of Save Me! Thanks to the reviewers of Chapter Thirteen!

**16aqua** lol I love the way you get so into it! But I am very sorry about the whole killing Boone thing. ;)

**Kirstieee.x **Thanks! I'm so glad to know that it was suspenseful! Haha I really hope you liked this chapter!


	15. I Will

**Rating**: G 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost. Duh.

**Author's Note:** Hey! So this is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and read my story—you've truly kept me going throughout the long process. I'm thinking about writing a CharlieOC (that way I don't have to stay true to everything that's happened in the past two seasons between Charlie and Claire.) So be looking out for that!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Fifteen—I Will

Charlie walked along the beach with his hands in his pockets. It had been two days since Aaron Littleton was born, and right now he was giving Claire a break so she could feed the little boy.

When he made his way back around to Claire's tent, Jack was there, looking at the baby. "Everything appears to be fine," Jack said, and then looked at Claire. "Keep feeding and changing him. You're doing great, Claire." He gave the baby a goofy smile once more before turning around to see Charlie standing behind him. Jack gave Charlie a smile and pat on the back, and then left.

Charlie made his way to Claire's side and slipped an arm around her back. Aaron stared up at the two with a bewildered look on his face that made Claire and Charlie laugh with delight.

When Claire moved out of Charlie's grip, he looked down at her with a questioning look. "I need to tell you something," she said.

"Shoot," Charlie said back.

"You've really gone above and beyond these past few days, and I want to thank you for that—for bringing me peace," Claire said. Charlie spread that boyish grin across his face and he looked down at his feet. Claire slid her hand under his chin and moved his face up to where they were looking at each other eye-to-eye. "And that is why I want you to be Aaron's adoptive father."

Charlie gasped, in shock. "Oh, Claire…" he began. "I…I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll let my son call you Daddy," Claire requested, and Charlie smiled.

He bent down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips, and when his lips parted from hers for a brief second, he replied, "I will."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So there you have it! Thanks again to ALL of the readers and reviewers of this story! And thanks to the reviewer of Chapter Fourteen!

**Kirstieee.x** Aww thank you so much! You've truly been one of the reasons this story is actually FINISHED now. :)

This is a list of everyone who has reviewed my story; I am saying a big THANK YOU to all of yall.

_Kirstieee.x_

_16aqua_

_Ernil i Pheriannath_

_AmandaDeLonge_

_Callie_

_reedygirl44_

_DarkDizzyMerryGoRound_

_mrs.pace_

_UltraViolet41_

_Darth Vengeance_

_allikat225_

_SpikeandCharlie'sLostLuv_

A big thanks again to all twelve of you!


End file.
